pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leader
I don't like this article, I could improve on it, but does anyone else think it might merit deletion? :Take a look at this: http://candh.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Calvin%27s_parents(Yeah, I'm Dr. Kongo). It kind of goes in that direction. Let me take some time to develop some inspiration (deletion is rather unnecessary, it's still a usful page).-- I think the page is useful as an introduction to what we mean by the term Captain and the characters it could refer to, and why Olimar/Louie/President are interchaneable. And no, I'm not just saying this because I created the article... Well, what is there more to mention about Olimar? There's nothing much I know that would add importance, so I'm leaving the stub until someone agrees or finds more.-- :I didn't add much, but I generally cleaned it up, and I think that's enough information. Just a thought, does anyone think that there should be a list of the treausure that directly affects the performance of the Captains, like the rocket punch?Pikiwizard 00:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :That would be either Category:Exploration Kit or Explorer's Friend Series- ---- hey the presence of the president on the captian page is kinda a spoiler. can we add one of those hide boxes like the treasure hoard template has or is that for tables only MRPANTS 14:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :There are spoiler warnings, though I know they hardly obscure it and you can easily accidentally read it, but there's a spoiler warning on the main page ('Warning: This wiki contains spoilers. Read at your own risk.'). We can't really easily obscure spoilers without making the articles harder to read and maintain. ::Why not just stick a spoiler warning at the top of the page and be done with it then?MRPANTS 23:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Because the whole page isn't a spoiler. Article Name I think we should move this article. Olimar is the only captain employed to Hocotate Freight, as stated in the opening cinema. The president is, of course, the president of the company and Louie is just a normal employee. I think a better name would be "Leader". :I don't really think it matters and in this sense they kind of mean pretty much the same thing, so I don't care either way. Louie and the Titan Dweevil The article relates Louie possibly controlling the Titan Dweevil and the Titan Dweevil attacking. I thought that the Titan Dweevil had no control over the treasures it was carrying, though. :Then maybe it was Louie controlling them? ::It can fire the weapons, can it not? It apparently has some control over the treasures it's carrying. Pikdude 23:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::How could it fire the weapons when they have no trigger or activation button and the Dweevil has no hands? The weapons could just be defective objects that go off by themselves. The Titan Dweevil would just change colour because it reflects the objects it carries. ::: :::Why would Louie attack his own allies though? Lenny(red) 04:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Lenny Cause louie is actually Bum Bum Buuuuuuuummmmm!!!! a Bum :Is that a reference to a song? Louie attacks his own allies because they use up foodRedradish 12:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he was mad about being left behind. White Radish 15:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC)